TouchTasteKiss
by Deadfield
Summary: Ben loves Kevin, with all his heart and soul. but after one lust filled night, it all falls apart. Kevin swears it off, but cant keep away from Ben's body. Ben falls apart emotionally. And now he grovels over Kevin's very touch, taste, kiss. Yaoi.
1. How it started

TouchTasteKiss-1

Ben POV

Kevin, a five letter word that could send me soaring towards the radiant heavens, but yet purge me to the blazing darkness of hell. He pulled my heartstrings without even knowing it, and whats worse, if he asked, I'd do it for him. I loved him that much. Too much. So much. Lately I've been distancing myself from him, to lessen the pain. The distancing was like an ice pack, it stung, it made you numb, but it worked. But I know, I'd jump at any chance to see him.

Anywho, I'm In my room, watching horrid re-runs of "Will and Grace" and stuffing my face with fat infused off brand cheetoos.

Fuck my Life.

Theres a fire, starting in my heart, reaching the fever pitches, bringing me out the dark.

I picked up my sticker clad phone, and grimaced at the illuminated word-Kevin, that decided plastering itself on the screen of my phone was alright.

I contemplated throwing it across the room.

But then I remembered I loved my phone.

I huffed, and answered the call.

-Hello?-

-Yo benji, Gwen is in a mood. On her period or some shit, so she decided that going out and shaking her ass in that new club downtown was the correct way to go about it.-

-Deja Vú? On sterling street?- I asked.

-That's the one. You in?-

I contemplated my options and opportunities. I could go to the club, get a few drinks, meet a nice guy, and forget about Kevin altogether. It hurts to say that, But its a good choice.

Head says yes. Heart says no.

Head seems like the best choice.

-Fine.- I felt his grin on the other side of the phone.

-See ya soon. Oh and another thing,-

-What?- I was a bit preoccupied with some women on the television slapping each other repeatly, screaming variations of the word; Bitch.

-It's a one color outfit gig. Meaning that you can only wear one color and black-

Thank god for green.

-okay- I drawled. Silently wishing I had some barbecue to eat. -Bye-

I strutted to the small bathroom, quickly stripping, and crawling under the hot spray of water. I was relieved, feeling my muscles unwind, as I scrubbed myself raw. After I finally felt satisfied with myself, I toweled myself dry, and slipped on a pair of toxic green boxerbreifs, skinnies, my Oscar the grouch shirt, black knee-high biker boots, toxic green New York hat and shutter glasses, and lastly, the black variation of my normally green jacket, that albedo made me.

Had I been in the Wiz, those guards that stopped Dorothy would have thought that I was the emerald city.

I left my parents a note stating that I went out, ran to the front yard, started my car and roared off inti the night.

End Ben POV

Kevin Leaned against the hood of his emerald Camaro, watching, and hoping to witness the glow of Ben's headlights come down the twisted Bellwood road. He was tired of waiting, and having to hear Gwen chatter about some particular female at school that she wanted to rip to shreds. It was just annoying. He needed Ben, so he could have someone to vent to, he'd always approached the brunette with his issues, and somehow, the boy always found a useful nonviolent solution. His dark orbs darted towards the entrance, were a black and green car pulled in and parked, and The lankly figure of the Tennyson crawled out.

Kevin's eyes widened at the teens appearance, he had his chocolate locks styled differently, so it looked like it had been brushed back. And he had somehow acquired a tool to make it look as if he had small Ginger freckles powdering his cheeks.

"Ben," Kevin's deep voice echoed, "Why do you look like that?" he placed his index finger in the boys hair, feeling it to see If it was real.

He swatted the olders hand away. "Cut it out."

"Ben, why do you look like... The way you do?" Gwen inquired, motioning toward the boy for added affect.

The toxic green eyed boy dig through the the left pocket of his jeans for a few seconds, then he withdrew a counterfeit drivers license. "I have to look like this if I wanna get in." upon closer examination, one would realize that the now modified Ben was identical to the male on the card, in which stated that his name was Remus Ames, and that he's from New Jersey.

Kevin snickered, and Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes, as they entered the establishment, bypassing the bouncer with a few purple slips of paper, much to the growing crowds dismay.

The place was classy to say the least, dark gray tiles coated the shimmering floor, and greatly offset the black and gray color scheme of the wide room. The tables and chairs came in agreement with the color, as well as having a beautifully modern taste. The par was the same, dark granite, and built in coasters. The glasses and cups were metal, to ensure that it would not shatter upon netting the floor. But the dancefloor took the cake. It had ash gray linoleum tiles, covered with a thick sheet of what Ben assumed to be glass. Speakers were posted at all four corners, creating a effect similar to Echo-Echo's wall of sound, just less lethal. Behind the speakers were long metal poles,each cradling a light, whose rays reflected off the glass-like surface, and reflected throughout the place.

Ben sashayed over to the bar, quickly flashing his I.D., then ordering a Black and Tan. (1 part Bass pale Ale,1 part Guinness stout) The bartender, a tall woman with blonde and brown hair cropped into a bob, slid him his drink, (They have passes. Drinks are free) he smiled at the woman, and sipped his beverage casually, watching the iron Adonis otherwise known as Kevin Levin, sway his large form to the beat if some rap,and pop mash-up. He chucked, at the memory of Kevin concurring to him that he couldn't dance, or how he put it "I have two fucking left feet Tennyson, and ones broken." he must have been lying, cuz he moved and swayed like he'd been doing it since his mother fired him out of her baby cannon.

Not wanting to miss any of the action, he downed his drink, and hopped off into the ever-increasing crowd.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kevin didn't even know who he was anymore. He was so hammered, it was a definite challenge for him to stand up straight. But neverthe less, he continues to down shot after shot, and grind on whoever he fancied.

Gwen left a few hours ago, complaining about a headache, taking the dark haired mans Camaro with her. Which left he, and Ben.

Ben was hardly tipsy, because unlike some people he could hold his liquor, and because he had to drive home. He glanced at Kevin, who donned a goofy look, and was flirting with an equally drunk girl, who appeared to be married, due to the cheap diamond ring around her ring finger. Ben sighed, and crossed his lanky legs, ruffling his brunette locks, and checking the time.

"2:42" he mumbled under his breath. He got up, and went to fetch Kevin, declaring that is was time to go. He grabbed the males upper arm, and assisted him in walking to the car. He got in, and cranked it over, glaring at the 'Low fuel' light that blipped on as he pulled out.

He turned to Kevin. "You okay with crashing in the guest room?" He asked as he stopped for a red light.

The coal haired male shook hid head frantically, then burped, and laughed like a madman.

Ben rolled his eyes, and roared down the street, around fifty miles over the speed limit, reaching the Tennyson abode soon after.

He helped him out of the car, and up the stairs.

"You smell purty!" he explained, "Good enuff to eat!" Ben blushed, reminding himself that his crush was shit faced drunk.

He set Kevin on the couch, and went to his room to change his clothes.

Unbeknownst to him, Kevin had followed him into the room. He creeped up behind him, and bit the boys ear, while reaching around and pulling him close.

"I want you." he said, sliding his tongue across the lobe, making Ben moan.

"Kevin, sto- Ahh!" he echoed as he slid a hand up his shirt, rubbing the flat stomach and grazing his fingers across his navel. He moved from his ear to his neck, suckling on the peach flesh, leaving a small hickey.

"You're three sheets to the AH,! Wind!" he managed to gasp out, as he tweaked his nipple, licking his neck.

"I don't fucking care." he stripped the boy of his shirt, and pushed him onto his bed, then removing his own. "I want you."

By now, Ben was putty in his hands, his love was going to make all his dreams come true, and hopefully more. He gasped as the clasps on his jeans were undone, and Kevin plunged his hands into his underwear, and fondled him, squeezing and pinching the underside of his member. Lips met lips, and the two met in a heated dance of tongues. Ben was easily subdued, and he what he wanted. Kevin shucked Ben's pants and underwear off, leaving him as exposed as the day he was born, and grinned as Kevin, unzipped his black jeans, and removed that, as well as the boxers.

He sat on the bed and motioned at his crotch, "Suck." Kevin demanded.

Ben nervously took the flesh stick in hand , and stroked it, before beginning to lick at the mushroomed crown, before taking the entire thing in his mouth.

Kevin moaned as he felt his cock reach the back of the boys throat, and was surprised that he could accommodate the size without so much as a gag.

"That's right, suck my cock."

He licked the crown, and used his nimble to engross his sack into the process. For Ben, it all was a hazy dream, and he was enjoying each and every pleasure filled second of it. It was like each and every movement was a everlasting cycle of pleasure, it was becoming his high. He felt the coal-haired male begin to thrust in his mouth. He began to use his tongue, in counteracting to the thrusting, and soon enough, Kevin expelled a low growl, and came into his mouth, Ben swallowing it all.

But Kevin was still hard as the lovechild of a brick wall, and stainless steel.

He rotated the brunette onto his hands and knees, and shoved two sparsely lubricated fingers into Ben, then scissoring around. The green eyed boy moaned as he withdrew one finger, then went back to two, three, slice of pizza. Kevin decided that he was ready, his eight and a half inches (no wonder Gwen puts up with him.) throbbing, begging for release. He aligned himself, then plunged in, making Ben scream in pain.

"Kevin!" he cried, feeling a pained pleasure as he hit his prostate, not knowing wether to scream in pain, or to grovel with pleasure. It was like the delicious mix of twizzlers and Dr. Pepper, except the twizzler was nearly nine inches, and the Dr. Pepper was hardly opened.

He fathomed deeper, tears of pleasure-like pain spouting from Bens eyes, as his moans begged for more.

"That's right baby, say my name!" Kevin bellowed

"Ah-Kevin!"

"LOUDER!"

"KEVIN!" Ben squealed like his voice was going hoarse, he came right then, coating the sheets with his seed, then allowing his body to relax.

Kevin, still pumping, pulled out of him, flipped him over so he could see his face, then impaled him again.

"You don't get to rest, until I'm done breeding you." he growled through clenched teeth.

Everything was feral and animalistic. The eldest completely understood the concept of the mating frenzy now, he just wanted to fuck Ben until he ran out of cum. He was the best fuck he'd ever had. Feeling his primal instincts come over him, he hunched over, and sunk his teeth into his pearly shoulder, breaking the skin, marking his territory.

Kevin was close now, on he edge of glory. He was gonna flood the boy. He began to thrust. He felt like the heat and friction was going to set his cock ablaze. He felt a white hit liquid clim inside his cock until.

"AAUGH!"

He came inside him, Ben screaming "yes," as he coated his insides. He just kept on cumming, it oozing out onto the sheets.

He collapsed onto him, falling asleep.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Kevin POV

My head was pounding. Fucking pounding. Like I was in a goddam club. I just wanted to fall back asleep but noo, the bitch ass universe has other plans. Pussy ass. I coulda stayed there, just laying atop whatever this warm thing was, and fallen back asleep, but I'm a dumbass. I stupid fucking dumbass

I opened my eyes.

And nearly shit myself.

I was naked, on top of him. That green eyed, conniving little bastard. My soft cock still inside him. I wanted to fucking kill him for seducing me. Hand his skinny ass out to dry.

And then i remember that I was the drunk one, and I probally seduced him.

Oh fuck me.

I pulled out of him, getting a sick feeling as some of my cold cum, poured out.

I need to get out of here.

I find my pants, and underwear, in a coiled mess by the foot of the bed, and slide those on, trying not to look at the red teeth marks on his left shoulder. I blanch. I feel sullied, dirty, and satisfied.

The three sighs it was really good sex.

I have my shoes in hand and I creep towards the door, feeling a sense that I'm home free, until his mutherfucking alarm clock goes off.

FML.

"Kevin," I see his toxic green eyes appear in a catlike manner. "Last night was great." I could hear the lust in his voice, and I wanted to shoot myself for being such a douche. I looked at him, his lanky figure exposed to the lower waist, and that sickening feeling comes over me again.

"Glad you fucking enjoyed it." I spat harshly. "That was a one time only deal."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." my eyes narrowed at him. "Last night was a mistake." "It never happened." I turned away. "We can be friends still, but Ben if you tell anyone this happened, I will fucking kill you."

I could hear him crying. And I saw his broken figure.

"B-ut Kevin, I love you!"

Aaaw SHIT.

Of course something like this would happen. Karma's just having a fucking field day with me, isn't she? I could tell by the tone in his voice that he really did. And I just wanted to blow my brains out right there. I don't love him. And he knows I don't.

"Ben I don't love you." "I'm sorry this ever happened." I slipped on my shoes, and walked towards the door. He wrapped the sheet around himself, asking me to please stay.

I couldn't.

"Listen, don't go and do anything stupid." I spoke, staring to walk. I heard him fall to the ground, in the middle of the foyer.

I didn't turn back.

TBC  
>ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー<p>

A/N- I have had this in my head since, like December. Im so happy that I finally got it down. Sorry if it feels like PWP the plot will grow, in the next few chapters. Yes there will be more.

~AeGiS


	2. You said you wouldn't come back

TouchTasteKiss-2

-Ben-

I felt like a whore.

A filthy filthy whore.

He used me.

Even after I told him I loved him. After I poured the very essence of my soul infront of him.

And he just walks away.

Just.

Walks.

Away.

I sat up in bed, nude as the day I was born. It had been too hot to wear even the slightest garment of clothing, underwear included. But my pallet was dryer than Gwen's sense if humor, and my esophagus felt as if it had been reduced to dust. I sauntered to the bathroom, thanking the gods that my parents were away on business, which meant anonymous foursomes with Random couples they met on the internet.

Ew.

Why did I have to think about that?

Anywho, I'm bout to shank whoever's blowing up my phone.

And fantastic, it's Argit.

-Argit, what do you want?- I asked, pausing and downing my third cup of water.

-I need you to do me a favor.- he stated bluntly, making me roll my eyes.

-And what in the name of god makes you think that I should do you and your dirty ass a favor?- I asked, inadvertently cocking out my hip.

-I have something that can ease your depression.-

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

-Kevin informed me that you were depressed, he didn't tell me about what, but he told me you had gone through some shaky shit and maybe needed some antidepressants.-

Take drugs from Argit?

Hell no.

-No deal.- I seethed deeply through the receiver. My eye was twitching again, and I really wanted to throw my phone across the kitchen.

Kevin needs to be served the steaming nutritious plateau of omnipresent rainbow horse-shit he so desperately deserves.

-Can I at least drop off the package?- Clearly the only way Argit was going to leave me be to my berating thoughts of Kevin, was to permit him to leave this package. Which was a loose loose situation, because I have to put on clothes, and I have to face the demon otherwise known as Kevin.

Fuck.

Around thirty minutes later, I had put on clothes, and Argit scampered to the door, a small cardboard box and a brown paper bag nestled in his gray arms. Though he gave me a smile, I remained indifferent and took the packages. "The stuff in the bag s'for you." he seethed devilishly, then scampered of in a unknown direction. I peered within the confines of the paper bag, the yet again berated myself as I threw the bag full of Anti-Depressants and various other medications and pills across the room. I sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time today, and slumped back into the couch, sprawling out and letting my right hand rest over my eyes. I remained like this for a good while, then jumped around fifteen feet in the air when my phone went off. It was a message from Kevin, telling me to have his shit ready. This time I cocked my hand back, and sent my phone sailing to the kitchen, it hitting the wall and falling onto the stove.

I genuinely didn't give a damn.

He was in the house now, doing that thing were he didn't care a fucking bit about how the people around him felt. He looked at me, then grimaced. And yet still, I found his eyes raking my body. First my face, which was still cleverly hidden below my hand. Then my exposed torso and my hips, my shoulders and neck still marked with his bites and hickeys, and my upper and lower hips laden with the fingernail marks. He groaned.

"It's on the kitchen counter." I stated bluntly, my hand still on my face.

"Damn, what the hell s'wrong with you?" I heard him mumble, and that's when all voices of reason went out the window.

"What the hell is wrong with ME?" I sprang up off the couch, ready to emasculate, humiliate assimilate, and kill.

"You're acting like this entire ordeal is my fault!" he retorted, his brow creasing in anger. He grasped the granite countertop, his fingers pressing down hard on the surface.

"You seduced me!"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT JUSTIFIES EVERYTHING!" I responded. He made a face, that silently said I have nothing else to say. He grabbed the box and walked towards the door.

"And he just walks away!" I said loud enough so he could hear, flailing my arms in the air for good dramatic measure.

He turned to me again. The face wrinkling into and even more pissed mask. "You act like this is what I wanted!" he yelled again, squeezing the doorknob.

"If it wasn't what you wanted," I said. "Then why did you do it Kevin?" I gave him that look, knowing that he couldn't respond to that with any plausible answer. He tried to say something but couldn't. Knowing that I used it like a knife and stab him right in the neck with it. He approached me, and set his hand on my shoulder, but I felt a rush of wav over me and and I shook it off and swung it at his face.

I knew I didn't hit him.

His hand was wrapped around my limber wrist. His reflexes were really fast. Must be all that time on the street.

Be gave me a look that I assumed was a cross of pity, anger, and remorse. His eyes said so much. So much, I couldn't even tell what he was trying to say. Then that feeling came over me again. My eyes began to well up with tears, and even though I tried my hardest not to collapse on his big chest and bawl like the child I felt like, I did.

I cried and and cried and cried. I clung to his chest and just let each and every ounce of pent up emotion and pain out on his black shirt. He didn't say a thing, not a word escaped his lips. He only rubbed small circles in my back, that made me want to be here forever.

"Goddamit kevin." I said, wiping tears from my cheeks. "What do you want."

He looked at me, gazing into my emerald eyes, and I peered into his dark brown ones. And it was back. That spark, that feeling that was so irresistible, that nagged at the back of ones skull. We seemed to get closer, and closer, until our lips met.

I pretended not to watch him leave, watch him slide that shirt over those rippled shoulders, and pull those jeans over that great ass. He did have a great ass. And yet, in lieu of all of this turmoil, I still loved him.

Nothing would ever stop that.

Nothing.

I heard the door close, a tad surprised at his courteous ways. I sighed, and rolled over int the bed, which reeked with the musk of sweat and satisfaction.

My stomach plummeted again, feeling a sheet of sadness cover my insides. That filthy feeling was back. The nagging at the back of my head saying that he's using me, and I'm just another one of his whores.

The face of the Ultamatrix lit up, momentarily shifting from my brooding.

"Master," I slurpy flinched as the machine spoke, scared out of my mind, but piqued enough not to scream like a little girl. "You and the osomosian, you have feelings for one another, do you not?"

I raised an eyebrow at the machine, "I'm not going to pry into your personal business," the thing echoed, the face glowing with each uttered word.v "I am however considered with your psychological health on the object." "I don't exactly understand what is happening between the two of you, but I do know that whats happening, has no good conclusion."

I frowned as the machine powered off, not letting me get my word in. Sighing, I rolled from bed, and picked up the anti-depressants from the small paper bag.

I didn't exactly want to, but I needed it before I fell into a slump that would consume me.

I popped the little blue pills from the orange cylinder, and knocked them back dry.

Within a few minutes, everything was...

Smooth and sublime.

Read and review, sorry for the shittiness of this part, really sorry. I wanna know what you think of Ben and the pills 


	3. Fine, Whatever

TouchTasteKiss-3

Ben ran down Birch street, eyes teary, and lungs ablaze. He took a sharp left, then dove behind a dumpster, as the intergalactic criminal opened fire in his direction. He sighed, trying yet again to erase thoughts and images of Kevin from his mind,paying no mind the pungent aroma of decaying filth, and feeding vermin. He took a exhausted breath, withdrawing the canister of anti-deprssants, figuring it would assist him in getting his shit together. He rotated the faceplate of the Ultamatrix, who lit up in response, displaying various alien heroes. He settled upon Big Chill, and he pushed down the elevated face roughly.

Ben's back sprung wings, as his skin was covered in a deep blue. His fingers and toes molted together, while his face changed it's shape.

He rose, Big-chill giving the unnamed criminal a tenebrous glare, before soaring at him. Said criminal dove from his grasp, and headed into the forest bordering the cliffs. The Ultamatrix resounded with a few high pitched beeps, alerting him that it was running low on power, which he ignored.

He flew lower, his hands skimming the treetops. He grimaced, knowing that he needed a alien that could easily maneuver between the trees and winding underbrush, with the speed and agility of a buck.

He perched atop a tree, then slammed upon the Ultamatrix's chest piece, morphing into his human form, then morphing into the orange vulpimancer otherwise known as Wildmutt.

He literally hit the ground running, his paws meeting fine earthy soil. His gills flared, locking onto the sent of the criminal. The Ultamatrix beeped once more, Ben ignoring it, all of his attention transfixed upon his prey. He came to the clearing, where the criminal stood nonchalantly, twirling his laser pistol in his hands. He cocked back and growled. And when he bucked forward...

The Ultamatrix timed out.

He fell flat on his face, damp soil colliding with his body, as the convict expelled a harsh cackle. He said something in a unknown alien language, and laughed again. The emerald eyed male scrambled to his feet, taking a look at the green machine on his arm in disgust. He assumed a fighting stance, and glared at the being.

He took the initial punch, but missed, and was given a knee to the stomach. Ben managed to ignore the pain, and sent another hook at his face. The alien dodged it, cocked his fist back, and hit Ben with a clean jab and a kick to the shoulder. He stumbled sideways, just barely retaining his balance. He scrambled back to the edge of the cliff, Ben's fingers marking the absence of land. The creature began to flee. The brunette picked up a nearby rock, and threw it in the direction of the alien. The rock collided with the back of the creatures head, and he was knocked to the ground.

Ben managed to get back to his feet, giving a triumphant smile, as he dusted himself off. The automaton turned swiftly, a pistol in his grasp, and he pulled the trigger.

Ben stumbled backwards, feeling hot blood seep from his shoulder. The projectile barely grazed the skin, just enough to cause some blood flow. But nevertheless, he was shocked and fearful for his life, he took another step back...

...Right off the cliff.

It all seemed to go so slow, but at the same time, so fast. It was as if time wished to stay still, but at the exact same moment, accelerate the time-flow. He hit the water hard, for it resounded with a large smacking sound. And luckily, that loud smacking sound pulled him from his daze. Ben managed to make himself move, and he began kicking his legs and pumping his arms in the direction of he surface. His lungs began to contract, searching desperately for air. He was almost there, the surface ready to be breached.

He rose quickly, gasping for air like he hadn't taken a single breath in a week. Ben's hair stuck to his face, and his shoes and socks were sopping wet, and to make things worse, the Ultamatrix was still in recharge mode, meaning he had to fund another way up the cliff. Ben peered around the base of the cliff, a feeling of dread rising in his throat as he discovered that there was no visible beaches, or delta's that he could swim to in order to leave the body of water. The emerald eyed male, sighed, and wiped the stinging saltwater from his cuts and searched a good starting point on the cliff.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

He barely managed to make it to the top of the cliff, and when he did, he wished he'd drowned in the water. Kevin leaned casually on a tree, a collective glare being passed between the two men.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked in his demanding tone, his expression a cross between amused and aggravated at Ben's soggy demeanor.

"One of the aliens shot at me." Ben responded, taking of his shoes, and proceeding to wring out his socks. " I accidentally jumped back and fell off the cliff."

Kevin managed to stifle a snort, and the word 'dumbass'. Ben gave him another glare, a stiff middle finger following. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Did you at least manage to capture the other two criminals?" Ben asked, striping off both his shirts, and expelling the water from his wife beater with one quick squeeze. He could almost feel Kevin's eyes raking up and down his body. He grimaced for the umpteenth time that day, slightly blushing. He pulled on his wife beater and black shirt.

"We managed to capture all three of them, no thanks to you."

"Well excuse me for almost dying." Ben rebuffed coldly. "The Ultamatrix timed out, while I was Wildmutt, and I got a face full of topsoil." "Are you satisfied?" he said.

Kevin began to laugh, and Ben rolled his eyes, mouthing 'immature' at the eighteen year old. He began to walk in the direction of the forests exit, before he was retained by his belt loops.

"Nuh-Uuh," he lisped into Ben's ear, licking it roughly. "There's a reason I came to find you."

Ben sighed as his pants were forked down, and something big was forced inside him.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Over the next week and a half of drama, sexual tension, sex, and pills that were illegal in most states, Ben. would learn that Kevin, has a few specific fetishes.

One being sex in his car.

Kevins hands pinched Ben's left nipple, as he rode the coal haired male in the passengers seat. Their tongues were locked together, moving in a up and down motion, synonymous to the up and down movement that Ben made with each passing moment.

Ben noted that nobody seemed to notice a rocking car in the schools parking lot on a Monday morning.

Ben broke the kiss, as he felt the larger males member tense inside of him. "Kevin, are you about to-" No sooner than the boy had gotten the words out, had the man dumped his seed inside him, overflowing just a little in his cavity. Kevin stroked Ben, causing him to cum hard on the bugger males exposed abdomen. After a few minutes, Ben hopped off of him, tightening himself and started searching for napkins.

"Kevin," Ben said eagerly. "Where are the napkins I brought?"

"I threw them out."

Another fetish of Kevin's; humiliation.

Ben made a horrible noise. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he punched him in the arm.

Kevin gave a sly grin, that couldn't have withheld good intentions. "So when I fuck you later, I can feel all the glory of your last fuck all over again."

"I'll just clean myself out during gym."

Kevin gave him a serious look. The kind of looks parents gave children when they play ball in the house and destroy something. "Last I checked, I was the one in charge." he reached for Ben's semi-erect member. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do, or they'll be trouble."

Ben didn't know why, but, he loved it when Kevin manhandled him. When he cursed and demanded of him, forced him to do dirty, horrid things, it turned him on. Deep down inside, he longed for his anger. It was the thing that drive him to loving him. And even if Kevin presumed that the look in Ben's eyes was that of fear, it was arousal.

The school bell rang, and Ben paled, putting on his pants, and just that, when Kevin withheld his boxers, telling him to make sure he didn't leak.

He removed the orange cylinder of anti-depressants from his jacket, and took two.

TBC.

I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, and te short chapter. I'll make it up too you guys. I promise. It's just that my computer went to computer hell, and all my fanfictions with it, so I'm currently typing this in the notes portion of my iPod, and posting this at school. Bluh. I wanted to show that ben is a (potential) masochist, and that Kevin is a sadist. But be ready. Things are gonna start going downhill real soon. And yes, I know that last part was nasty. And kinky sex, and abuse is what's gonna happen in this fic, just because I need a good amount of freaky sex to levee the tsunami of angst that about to hit us.

~Love~


	4. Listen to what I have to say

(I'm putting other Fics on hold for this, see how much i love you?))

-Inside the ultimatrix-

"The kids losing it." The Pyronite otherwise known as Heatblast stated, shifting himself in the emerald easy chair.

"Jesus, you shouldn't be so hard on the boy." the fauna-like automaton on his left contradicted his statement. "He's going through some really deep shit."

Heatblast rolled his (literally) flaming eyes, and crossed his arms in the chair, "Why the hell are humans so complex?" "With their sexual orientations, and gender identities, and all that mess." "That's why their on the bottom of the evolution scale."

Swampfire rolled his eyes, and got up, leaving a rather confused Heatblast behind. Big chill sighed rather loudly into his cup of water. Heatblast turned and gave him a rather dirty look, which was retorted with a scoff, and a rather snarky comment under ones breath.

Well damn.

Ben sat at one of the small picnic tables outside of Mr. Smoothie, sipping a pineapple, Ginger, wheatgrass and tangerine smoothie. It tasted like rainbows and unicorns, and all that happy shit, but even that couldn't put him in a good mood.

His fingers danced along the top of the cup impatiently, as his eyes skittered along the black pavement of the street.

He sighed.

Was this shit even worth it?

He and Kevin had been having this...whatever the fuck it was for six damn weeks. Six weeks of creeping around like a playground pedophile behind Gwen's back.

His heart hit his stomach.

In a way, Ben had just realized he was a potential homewrecker.

And even that didn't sway him for his quest for the osmosians' heart.

Ben took another sip of his Smoothie, just as Kevin slowed up upon the Mr. Smoothie parking lot. He didn't even waste his time climbing from the emerald green Chevy Camaro, he merely honked the horn, and yelled for him to get his skinny ass in the car. Ben flicked him the bird, but moved from the small, raggedy, picnic table and got in the car. The second Ben's ass met the leather of the seat, Kevin grabbed the back of his head, and retched him forward for a rough kiss. Lips crushed with lips, and tongues poked, prodded and slid on the insides of mouthes. Kevin was so warm, so rich and satisfying to Ben, and his very being filled his soul, needs, and desires like tue sweet ambrosia of the gods. His fingers roamed to the tip of Ben's clothed member, and Kevin poked, creating a wet spot in the denim fabric.

"Unzip me, and get the sucking." Kevin pushed him off roughly. "And take off those pants of yours, but if you touch yourself, I'll throw you out of the car while we're on freeway."

"Without your clothes."

The last sentence was steely and serious. Ben knew that Kevin would do no such thing, due to the many consequences that would precede such an event, however, the thrill of the threat, the very visualizing of the event, the hypothetical feel of bare skin on pavement is what made him fish Kevin from his boxers, and suck on him like a newborn.

Albedo's fingers drummed along the leather steering wheel, as he turned onto the turnpike. Ashanti's 'The Way That I Love You.' pulsed from the Nissan Sentra's speakers, the bass turned up to the maximum dial. He sang along loudly, his smooth voice coursing peacefully like a river.

Albedo didn't like many things on the damp mud ball otherwise dubbed as earth, but a few had reserved slots in his heart. One being music. He loved all kinds of music, with the exception of the derogatory noise that streamed from some rap artists mouths.

T-Pain was good though. No matter how dirty he got.

He pulled into the tennysons driveway, and exited the driveway, gradually letting himself into the house.

He really wished he knocked first.

Kevin scrambeled from the couch, and reluctantly covered himself and Ben with a wayward blanket that had been draped across the right arm of the couch.

"Oh God and Virgin Mary's thong."

"DAMMIT ALBEDO, IS KNOCKING NONEXISTANT ON GALVIN II?" Ben blared angrily. He threw a throw pillow at the male, which had no effect.

For a while there were no words.

"So, your, hie you humans say, fucking him?"

Ben facepalmed.

Kevin barked with laugther.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, I'm fucking him, what of it?" Kevin afformented.

"Aren't you dating the Gwen human?"

That shut him up.

Albedo made a face, and placed a hand on his hip.

"Ben, put on some clothes, I need to speak with you." He said, obviously aggravated at what he was seeing.

After he was dressed, Albedo pulled him from Kevin's range of hearing.

"Ben Tennyson, you and I, in a way, share a soul, and I cant help but express my concern for the state of your psychological health." He said, while the green eyed boy popped two pills dry.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." Ben retorted, folding his arms across his bare chest.

-Dont lie to me. I can read you mind.-

Ben cringed in fear, and jumped away from his counterpart.

"How the hell can you read my mind." Ben inquired, small specks of fear dotting the sound of wonder thar was his voice.

"It's one of the side effects of you jumping in the machine that was going to get me out of this disgusting pus-spewing body." Anger was seemingly stained in his tone. "In a way, were connected, but that of lesser importance at the time being." "But I'm worried about you, because ive seen this kind of affair happen before." "Trust me." "It doesent end well."

"Your the LAST person I need to be taking psychological advice from, much less, relationship advice."

"RELATIONSHIP?" "You think the mindless fucking between you and him could even be considered a relationship?" He threw up his hands in disbelief. "He's just using you." "Your just his WHORE."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ben pushed him off the stoop, causing the white haired male to stumble backwards, and fall on in his rear.

Albedo dusted himself off, and walked in the direction of his Sentra. He turned, and shot a concerned look, and sent a thought into his mind.

-Kevin can be your drug, but just ensure that you don't OD.-  
>-<p>

Short chapter, I know. Ive been really busy with everything lately, so forgive me. And I included Albedo because I love him, and he needs to be included more often. Sorry if he's OOC. 


	5. I just cant get Enough

TouchTasteKiss-5

Hello again! I just wanted to inform you to the fact that this chapter is based off a song.

Gwen was pissed.

No, that was an understatement.

She was pissed like a full bladder.

All she wanted was a nice day out with her cousin and her boyfriend.

But it seemed even that was an impossibility.

Ben had been all silent and distant the entire time. As if he was mulling something over endlessly in his head. He was hesitant at seemingly everything, as if he was a clumsy child in a china shop. She didn't know why, but the absence of her cousins moxie agitated the hell out if her.

And then there was Kevin. He had been a tad edgy lately. And not in the good let's-fuck-in-the-kitchen kind of edgy, he was crackhead grade edgy.

Everyone was all distant and silent and Gwen's vision of her perfect little world was falling apart at her feet.

Meanwhile, glances were being stolen left and right.

Stolen.

What a funny word.

The only thing that had been stolen in the past month was Ben's innocence. It haunted him, regardless of the fact that he craved it so.

He was used.

He thought about it every night and day. He was addicted, and just couldn't get enough.

And the bad thing about it was, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kevin drummed his fingers on the desk. Random automotive parts decorated the surface, along with blueprints of random widgets and add-ons for his beloved Camaro. Lately, he suffered from what he dubbed as 'mechanic's block' or more commonly known as 'WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I BUILD ANYTHING?'

He pushed away from his desk and walked to the kitchen. He toyed with the switch a few times knowing full well it didn't work.

Shitty wiring.

Kevin's fingers strafed along the wood of the cabinets, grinning through the darkness as he found the cabinet full of alcohol.

He quickly downed the bottle, belching loudly. The aftertaste hinted that it was the bottle of cheap Cognac he'd swiped from the Superbowl party. Oddly enough, the taste reminded him of Ben. Its undertones reminded him of the rich taste of his skin. Or that pained-pleasure look he had in his eye when the man was inside of him.

He took a minute to think about going over to the Tennyson house and giving the green eyed boy a good workout.

That sounded good.

It was most likely that the pills and the alcohol were working themselves through his bloodstream, or it could be the humidity. God it was hot.

Everything was hot.

This room.

The wood floor.

His body.

God his body was on fire, hot enough to set the streets ablaze. His hips swung to and fro, while his hands cascaded down his bare torso. Pink lips were parted seductively, and come hither eyes beckoned for more.

The song changed to "Stupid Ho" by Nicki Minaj.

Oh the irony. Ben felt like a stupid ho'. Hell, he was a stupid ho'. He was Kevin's stupid ho', and right about now, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Almost ceremoniously, the door swung open, a rather disheveled Kevin following after.

The song changed again.

-"Boy I think about it every night, and day,"-

Eyes met, and a wave of passion followed.

"I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love."

Their bodies seemingly magnetized, hands sloped up shirts, and down into green underwear. Lips met, and they were granted a reprieve of the heated sweetness they both had the pleasure of instigating.

"I wouldn't wanna have it any other way."

They were grinding on one another, as if the closeness of their bodies were their lifeline, their anchor to this earth.

"I'm addicted and I just can't get enough,"

"I just can't get enough."

The bell for third period rang, and Ben began to pack up his books for gym. He managed to make it to the locker room first, and changed into his blue and white basketball shorts and faded "Led Zeppelin" tee with ease.

Coach Gibson crept from his office fifteen minutes later and made them do warm-ups. After that, they were tossed a few balls and left to fend for themselves.

The American public school system at its best.

The squalor on the court was high as the stereotypical 'jocks' hailed up and down the court rudely, having Ben stop his shot so they could miss another basket. Ben jumped for the free throw, but the gaggle of boys came from the opposite side, and accidentally shoulder checked Ben, who slid into the bleachers, and roughly banged his shoulder.

He howled in pain, and not a second later, Coach Gibson, ran from his office, ((which rumor has it, is the shower room, and he's back there with Bellwood's fullback Clayton Simmons doing the nasty.)) with a pass, demanding that he go see Nurse Lilah Harrow immediately.

When he got there, Lilah did some examining, and concluded that it was sprained, then sauntered over to her old file cabinet that had been there since the school was built in 1959, pulled out Ben's folder, wrote him a classroom excuse, and called his guardian.

Ben thought the school policy "get hurt get out" was stupid as hell, but if it let him sleep, he didn't care. His eyes skittered to a pink sheet with phone numbers written on it.

The first was the home number. His parents were probably off doing some hippie shit, and weren't around to take the call.

The second he recognized as Max's, but he was all the way across the galaxy in Alternia for a plumber reunion.

And the third-

His stomach did somersaults.

Kevin's.

Nurse Harrow gave him some ice and promptly kick him the fuck out of her clinic. He went to the front of the building, to find Kevin lounging in his car with his pants unbuttoned.

"Kevin I'm not in the mood, my arm hurts and I have a headache." He lied, his head was full Kevin. That body. Holy fuck that body.

"Well, prep your hole, cuz you're stating the weekend at my place."

Ben turned to look at the male like he'd just done crack of the hood of his car. "The hell you say."

"Parents called and told me you needed to get out the house, so I kinda..." he grinned mischievously.

Ben sighed. "Did you at least get my pills?" He slumped back in the chair."

"All I got were your pills, your toothbrush, and some lotion you had hidden under your bed."

"But what-" An already flustered Ben was cut off by a hot tongue making contact with his jaw.

"Because you won't be wearing much clothes."

That feeling was back, and wasn't sure if he wanted to slap the living shit out of Kevin, or fuck the living shit out if Kevin.

Stupid Fucking Godamn Hormones.

Sorry, but this could be a filler chapter, I needed something to Bridge this and the next few chapters together. In case you didnt know, the song was "Just cant get Enough" by the Black Eyed Peas. There's only a few chapters left, and from here, Things are about to take a turn for the worst.


	6. Irrationally Rational

TouchTasteKiss-6

When Ben woke up, he was still handcuffed to the headboard in the most cliché manner possible.

The Ultamatrix beeped to life, and scolded him for allowing himself to be wound up in this kind of prediciment.

"Hey, shut up." Ben seethed though his teeth at the glowimg machine."Look," the ultamatrix said sternly. "Had you not been as foolish as you where, you could avoid situations like so."

"Shut the hell up for two seconds so I can find a way out of this?" Ben whisper-yelled.

The ultamatrix just scoffed and powered down.

Kevin lay next to him, snoring up a storm, sprawled out, and naked as the day he was born. Ben would have found this cute had he not been writhing against his restraints like a mouse in a mousetrap.

He resorted to kicking Kevin a few times who woke up briefly and managed to unshackle him. Ben rubbed his wrists thoughtfully, as Kevin looked at him through tired slits for eyes.

Toxic green met navy blue, and Kelvin's heart thumped painfully for a second. He reached for his lover, and pulled him close, a lanky body and a muscular body melding together perfectly. Ben smiled for an abbreviated moment, before his mind relapsed into the darkness once more; due to the fact that this would probably be the only time they'd ever be together like this.

/

Kevin sighed as he crept under the hot spray of the shower. Drops cascaded down his muscular shoulders and chest, and pooled at his feet.

On the outside, one would rest their eyes on a hardboiled man, a man who fought for what he presumed was right. However on the inside he was a child. A frail and beaten child lying naked on then cold cement floors of his mind. He was extremely unstable, hell; he was practically falling apart at his hinges. He'd never admit it, no doubt about that, but he utterly despised the rough-and-tumble image he robotically put on each day. He wished he could be a gentler and sensitive creature.

Maybe that was the reason he constantly came running back.

Ben was the thing he wanted to be. The smaller male emulated goodness in each and every way. He probally only dated Gwen to have an excuse to get closer to the boy. And the thing that irratated him the most was...

The whole time, he didn't know it.

The entire to,e he had taken a metaphoric cement block, and beat his feelings down, burying it with the cold soil of lies, and placing a tombstone of denial and alcohol at its head.

A steady stream of tears had begun to spring from the ruffian's eyes.

He fucked up.

He fucked up real bad.

Kevin had no reason to believe that Ben still loved him after this entire affair. There was no way he could. He played with his emotions, and one day, Ben had decided that he wasn't worth his time anymore. The only probable reason he took the abuse was because he was afraid Kevin would seriously injure him.

Kevin banged his wet head against the shower wall.

He was a monster.

A filthy, disgusting monster.

And it was only then, in his most pitiful state, that he could come to terms with it.

He was truly pitiful.

He mused to himself, that he would rectify all the damage that he had inflicted. He could make it right.

Someway,

Somehow,

But, at what cost?

/

When Ben awoke for the second time, it was two-thirty in the afternoon. Outside, rain and what seemed like hail brutally pelted the earth, while the winds tormented the trees and shrubbery mercilessly. He rose from the bed, shivering, naked and stiff, silently cursing the shitty temperature control in the building. Ben rubbed his exposed shoulders with vigor in hopes to generate some much needed heat, but his efforts proved to be futile. Ben began jumping around like a child to get his blood pumping, which after a good minute and a half proved to be without a decent outcome. The chills returned, and the boy moved to dig through Kevin's dresser. After a few minutes of scouring, Ben was able to find a long sleeved Rolling-Stone hoodie after digging vigorously through Kevin's underwear drawer. The hooded sweatshirt was massive to say the least, it hung to his knees, and the hood fell over his eyes. He searched through his underwear drawer Once again, ((he even found a man-thong!)) But he could find nothing of the appropriate size.

So there he stood, clad in nothing but an oversized 'rolling stone hoodie, that reached his knees and covered his hands.

Classy.

The pitter-patter of his feet echoed off the cream walls of Kevin's apartment while he crept through the halls, searching for his friend, the ringing like a testament of its emptiness.

On that note, Kevin walked in, toting a good amount of fast food bags, and other unnecessary items into the apartment. Ben wasn't paying attention and the sudden bang of the door colliding with the wall was a rather frightening shock. The smaller Jumped, then slipped, and promptly landed on his rear, and Kevin giggled a tad as he set the bags down, and went to help him up.

For a moment, eyes met, the blaze of pain and unrequited emotions reflecting from each. That spark came back into Kevins eyes, while his mind allowed all those buried emotions flood out into his entirety in one fell , Kevin cupped Ben's face and brought it to his, pulling him so their lips met to a chaste kiss.

When they broke, they just stood there. Ben, clearly bemused, and Kevin, smiling guiltily into the others eyes.

The kiss was broken.

And almost ceremoniously, the first tear had been shed.

It stained the magenta of the oversized sweatshirt, and was absorbed quickly, but the pain was still there.

It would always be there.

The brunette rubbed shallow circles into his lovers back, whispering sweet nothings as the other apologized with the sobs of millions.

That would be the first, and only time Ben would see Kevin cry.

/

It was dark now, and both of their bodies lay naked, the smaller atop the larger in a dance of passion.

Each couldn't have told you how may rounds they'd gone, but all they knew, was that they were consummating their love for each other. Silently, lips met, and the words slipped between his lips again.

"I love you."

For once, those words withheld some meaning, for they were not spoken by a hollow voice, nor a man with a shell for a heart. For once, it wasn't being said to Julie, in a hollow voice. For once, it wasn't being recited like a poem to Gwen, who only wanted to keep him as a trophy. For once, it was genuine, and both parties knew it was true, and that alone kept their bond million-dollars-strong.

Kevin giggled as Ben began to lick up and down his muscular neck, but stopped him so they could kiss them once more.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a silver Toyota had pulled up into the driver's usual spot In the lot below. The being slowly climbed the stairs, suitcases in tow. Orange locks bobbed slowly.

A touch.

A step.

A taste.

A tumble.

A kiss.

A swing.

The door was ajar against the wall as Gwendolyn Tennyson's eyes went wide like a deer in headlights. Ben felt fear rise in his throat, as his cousins eyes fell on him.

Rage embodied itself behind her eyes, like a scorching flame in a bottle, awaiting its chance to ravage everything in its path.

"The fuck is this?" She spat. "I leave for five fucking seconds and you're already balls deep in my cousin?"

As Kevin stood up, she came closer to his face, her brow atwitch with rage.

"What is it?" She called, interrupting Kevin mid-sentence. "Am I not enough for you?" "Am i-"

"SHUT UP." Kevin blared, stunning the girl. "Just fucking shut up." He gave her a rather irritated look. "I don't wanna hear your fucking bullshit." "I know you've been sleeping around with that redheaded kid in your economics class, cuz I can smell it on you." "You reek of cum and shame." He gazed at her dumbfounded expression, a small twinge of satisfaction settling upon his features.

"And at least Ben-" Kevin turned to look at his lover, only to find his space vacant, and the window open wide enough for a lithe figure to climb through.

"Shit."

/

Ben couldn't tell you how long he'd been running, nor could he have told you why. All Ben knew was; that it hurt. It hurt so bad. And he intended to change that.

His feet were a bleeding mess, from the rough turf of the streets, the sidewalks and the underbrush, and his eyes stung with the tears of the forgotten. He knew they couldn't be together, for fate had already dealt his hand, and he couldn't get caught cheating again. Kevin would see Gwen again, and he would be kicked to the curb. He berated himself for his brutal stupidity, with mental lashes from a whip of lies.

He managed to open the door to the small Tennyson abode, and sleuth to his, room where he found exactly what he was looking for.

A bottle of Scotch.

And his unprescribed pills.

He took the first blue capsule, and washed it down with a generous nip from the amber bottle. For fifteen minutes he would sit there and stare at the window, examining the bleak sky as it began to drizzle. He grew impatient, seizing the pill bottle again and taking multiple, washing it down with more Scotch. He needed to go back to his place of solace, his Elysium. He needed to escape the pain.

He needed be freed from the suffering.

Maybe then, Kevin would come and be his Knight in Shining armor, when he was free of all his burdens.

Tears began to stream as a violent feeling began to erupted in Ben's lower throat, and then he regurgitated some white hot concoction of stomach acid and otherwise.

Yet still, he crammed more pills down his throat, and flooded it with alcohol. If he took more, the pain would go away right?

Oh Ben, you poor fool.

You poor naïve fool.

He spat up more of that white got substance, but countered it with more pills and Scotch.

More vomit.

More alcohol.

More vomit.

More pills.

He screamed and threw each of the empty containers in two random directions as he felt his brain convulse in his head. Ben's nose began to bleed a fountain of red, followed by his eyes which sent streams of crimson from his eyes.

Ben screamed. He screamed for his mother, and his father. He screamed for his grandfather. He screamed for Gwen. He screamed for Julie, and TJ and Cash and Albedo.

He screamed for Kevin the loudest.

His pleas went unanswered.

The faceplate of the Ultamatix went dim, as he expelled more blood from his insides. He prayed this would all stop, and he would find his happy place soon.

On an instinct, he pulled himself from the floor, and practically dragged himself into the bathroom.

He gazed at himself in the mirror. His eyes were gone. His once toxic green orbs were replaced by a hollow white.

He began to rock back and forward, and soon Ben lost his balance. His head collided with wall behind him, leaving a large splatter blood across the blue was slightly propped up by the wall, rich blood cascading down his cheeks and chin as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

All he saw was black.

TBC

/

One more chapter, and maybe an epilouge. So the question stands. Will Ben make it by a miracle? Or has he already gambled his fate away? I kinda overexaggerated him O'Ding but it fit.

Please Read and review.


	7. Red Streaked Closure

TouchTasteKiss-7

Breaking my update schedule for this. So here it is, the definite climax, the light over the mountain, the Grand finale of TouchTasteKiss.

/

Drab gray painted the walls, as Ben floated, Farther and farther down into the endless oblivion below.

He couldn't tell you where he was, nor his purpose for being here in the first place, but he was present, floating, awaiting a stopping point. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and as one trickled down with the pace of a sloth on a cloudy day, the walls seemed to become darker and darker. Pale silver's descended into earthy Gray's, the Colors of the rain-stricken clouds, it was powdery and consistent, and as the darker the vertical corridor became, the colder it got. Occasionally, Ben would bypass a picture frame, which would be empty, or have cracked mirror glass which would distort his features terribly.

Every now and then he assumed he could hear a faint melody in the air, something of a piano, accompanied by the dark tones of a cello, or a viola, however, each time he made an attempt to actually listen for it, it was gone with the wind.

He examined his garments and himself for that manner. He was clad in what were the tattered remains of a white shirt, and pants. The cuffs of the shirt where held tightly by rusted shackles, and chains, that when moved; made no sound. The small cufflinks where shaped like hearts, and where rusted as well. The tails of the shirt where ripped and torn beyond recognition, save for a long diagonal stitch across the breast area. The slacks where worn and loose, the very ends fraying and knotted, in a dance of despair.

His skin was cold to the touch, and looked a tad clammy; and his eyes were still white like freshly driven snow, save for the shades of gray along the top that were like testament to his emptiness. Even his hair, which was still brown, was lackluster in every way, and hung lifelessly at his cheeks.

He made an attempt to pass the time by thinking of Kevin, and that small patch of time that they shared. Woe was him indefinitely as he tried to recall those moments, for the more he made an attempt to do so, the hazier all those memories became. Ben even found himself trying to recall Kevin's features and expressions, yet they had all gone blurry in his head.

Was that what was happening?

Was he erasing Kevin from his memory.

Ben was slightly taken aback as his feet made contact with the ground, and he laid his dull eyes on a humanoid like figure. It was composed a dark static-like gray, sort of like when a television is not hooked up correctly, and that deafening noise shrieks throughout a room. It had no visible features, save for a rather sinister grin, and equally evil pointed teeth. It had the makings of hair on its head, but it all melded into that static-gray.

[DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?]

Ben was stunned when it first spoke. Its voice was like an oxymoron, like a soft scream, or a deafening whisper, that echoed off the walls of infinity.

He laid eyes on it, retaining no visible reaction on the outside, but a horrendous storm of fear, and curiosity on the inside.

"I don't know anything"

[WELL, SINCE YOU'RE SO STUPID, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TELL YOU.] He extended both of his arm-like appendages, and grinned.

[I AM THE ULTIMATRIX.]

For a moment Ben was taken aback, wide-eyed and amazed. The stunning revelation shook him to his very core, rocking the foundation of his existence.

"How can that be?" "You're simply a machine!" "Albedo created you and Azmuth perfected you!"

[I AM THE ESSENCE OF YOU IN AN ENTIRETY.] [I EMULATE AS YOUR SECOND SELF CONCIOUS AND, AND IN A WAY, YOUR BRAIN.]

The brunette was dumbstruck. The idea of a machine being a part of life that resided in his brain every day was simply astounding.

[PAY ATTENTION.] The Ultamatrix called. [THIS PLACE,] he pointed to the seemingly infinite space. [IS YOUR SUBCONCIOUS.] [IT IS AN INFINITE PLANE, THAT WAS RECEBTLY STRIPPED OF EVERYTHING NOT TOO LONG AGO.] The being frowned, and materialized a static-gray bottle of pills in his left hand and shook them disapprovingly.

Ben frowned.

[NOW LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES.] [THEY REPRESENT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO YOUR BEING ENTIRELY.] [RIPS ABD TEARS ON ONES MIND, NO DOUBT.] The smile returned. [SOME CAN BE MENDED, BUT OTHERS...]

Ben gazed at his bare feet in shame.

[I TOLD YOU TO PAY ATTENTION.]

The boy shot a disapproving look to the enigma. He was sure if it could constitute eyes onto its face it would be arching an eyebrow in amusement.

He sighs and juts out his left hip. [NOW THE STITCH RUNNING FROM YOUR SHOULDER TO YOUR NAVEL.] [ITS THE VISUAL REPRESENTATION OF HOW YOU TRIED TO FIX YOURSELF WITH ARGIT'S PRETTY LITTLE PILLS.] [NOTICE HOW THE STITCH IS SLOPPY AND BARELY HOLDS IT TOGETHER.] The being chuckled as the fluids of regret stirred in the deep of Ben's stomach.

"Why are you telling me this?" He mumbled, in a defeated tone.

[YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH.] The Ultamatrix made a gesture to the shackles and chains entwining his being. [ONWARD TO THE CHAINS.] [THE CHAINS ARE YOUR MEMORIES, HENCE WHY THEY RUN SO FAR UPWARDS,] He points upward, to the stream of metal links that seemingly go on forever. [ BUT THEY'VE BEGUN TO RUST, AND YOUR FINDING IT HARDER AND HARDER TO REMEMBER THINGS.] The grin returned. [LIKE KEVIN, YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW HE LOOKS.]

Ben didn't even make an attempt to recall Kevin's features. He knew all too well he couldn't.

[I'M DISSATISFIED WITH YOU BEN.] [YOU DID SOME PRETTY BAD DAMAGE TO YOUR INSIDES; YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER BE THE SAME.] The ultamatrix made that sickly-sweet grin once again, and began to saunter closer and closer to Ben. [YOU ASKED WHY IM TELLING YOU THIS…] Ben nodded as the epiphany placed a hand on his shoulder.

[YOU NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO YOURSELF, AND THE TOLL IT COULD HAVE ON YOUR EXISTANCE.] [SO MANY PEOPLE MAKE IT HERE AND END UP DYING, ALL BECAUSE THEY DIDNT HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE OF THEIR ACTIONS.] [BUT YOURE LUCKY, OTHERS DON'T HAVE A GUIDE LIKE ME.]

"I want to go back." Ben spoke, interrupting the middle of the Ultamatrix's sentence.

The ultamatrix cocked what Ben presumed to be an eyebrow. [ARE YOU POSITIVE?] [THE AFTERLIFE IS A BEAUTIFUL PLACE...]

"I want to go back and be with Kevin."

[YOU CAN MAKE A KEVIN IN YOUR AFTERLIFE, SPEAK WITH ONE OF THE ANGELS, IM SURE THEY'LL OBLIGE.]

Ben sighed languidly, and glanced at the ultamatrix. "I want the real Kevin, not some made-up doll with Kevin's face."

For awhile, there was a deafening silence. The ultamatrix sighed and placed his hands on Ben's shoulders. [BE VILIGANT WHEN YOU AWAKE, BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN.] [MY SUBCONCIOUS WILL BE TERMINATED ALONG WITH YOURS, AND WHE'LL BOTH BE DEAD.] Ben nodded in understanding.

"Thank you."

[…] The epiphany pulled the brunette into a hug. He pulled away, and instructed Ben to keep his eyes shut. Silently, he gripped the vertex of his chin, and the middle of his head. He twisted violently, which was accompanied by a gristly snapping sound. His body fell to the ground, his head facing an awkward direction, and his spine pointing through his skin. The corpse laid in stasis for a moment, before beginning to disintegrate. Piece by piece, his hands, feet, and other appendages faded with a white light, before fading into oblivion all together.

Wordlessly, the Ultamatrix stared at the spot where the fallen warrior once rested. The room began to crumble inward on itself, the white being replaced with the presence of the creeping black.

As the black crept closer and closer to his being, the Ultamatrix uttered one last declaration.

"May you never see this place again, Benjamin Tennyson."

/

Soft green eyes fluttered open, and deeper breaths were taken. The ceremonial beep of a pacemaker resounded beside him. He could not speak, nor express no form of vocal communication. The anti-depressants still proved dominant in this realm. The least he could do is wiggle his index and middle fingers. He was at a lost for the rest. His eyes, reduced to small slits of skin and eyelash glanced groggily, across the hospital room. Inwardly grimacing as he viewed Kevin's sobbing exterior grasping his unfeeling left hand. Ben was wracked with guilt, no doubt. He regretted to tell himself that he was wrong, but berated himself for it regardless. Each sob was another bruise added, or in his case, another pill popped.

"P-lea...wake up."

Discombobulated sobs reached his ears, and his heart suffered another blow.

"I'm sorry I made...do this."

"I...you"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

He'd reached his breaking point upon the utterance of those three words. He pushed himself, tightened his muscles, and forced himself to move, but alas, nothing happened.

He didn't even have the energy to weep.

Footsteps resounded as Athens disheveled form of Gwen entered the room. Her hair was an orange briar of orange curls and knots, her makeup, a raccoons' mask around her eyes that dribbled down her cheeks in messy tear-mixed streaks. The garments she donned were wrinkled, and carried a stale odor. Throughout it all, she strutted, prim, and proper.

She had gone insane.

Ben watched as Kevin turned to glance at her, with tear-filled eyes, and turned back to him.

She closed and locked the door.

Gwen approached and patted him meaninglessly on the forehead. She mumbled inaudible something in his ear.

"What?"

She repeated it.

"Gwen-" he had no chance to finish his speech though, for she had clutched a fistful of his ebony locks, and jammed his open mouth against one of the metal supporting banisters that kept the brunette from rolling from his bed. And to make it worse, the bar was thin, adjustable, sturdy steel.

"You broke me." She spoke, smiling manically. "You toyed with my feelings." She noticed Kevin reaching for something metal to absorb, so , with the heel of her shoe, she violently stomped his fingers into a mess of bruised skin, and bloodied bone.

Kevin could only gurgle in pain, with the bar pressed against his tongue.

"You're going to pay."

"I'm going to make you fell like me."

She pressed the button to lower the adjustable bar, and smiled in glee as she watched a few of Kevin's. Blood-coated-molars hit the carpet.

Ben witnessed the bar begin to cut through Kevin's skull, as Gwen sat on the bar, giving it some extra leverage to decapitate the man. His eyes had already rolled back in his head, when the bar reached them and sliced them in two like warm cheese. After a while, the dull bar made its way through the entirety of his skull, which resounded with the sound of painful cracking as it lopped the last piece off, spraying Ben in an ocean of blood. Red stained everything, as blood sputtered from the fresh wound in short bursts, hitting Ben in the face with vigor.

It would be an hour and a half before the police forced a hysterical nurse into their car for questioning.

/

It would be two weeks later when they spread Kevin's ashes into the bay of the Hudson river.

Ben could still move only his fingers, his neck, and his eyelids as the family traversed to the city of Kevin's desired spot of final rest. Still no voice. No matter how hard he tried. The doctors even agreed it would be healthy to see his friend off into the afterlife. Scheming that it may give him the willpower to speak again.

But the doctors didn't know what actually occurred.

Gwen grasped the handles of Ben's wheelchair, as the saddened group began to flood out. Sandra comforted Kevin's mother as she sobbed at the lost of her son.

He relayed the image in his head unintentionally. Each time it had a different outcome. Everything form Ben being able to save his lover, and to other things like Gwen drawing a gun from her pocket and proceeding to paint the walls with a fresh coat of bens blood.

He felt his blood run cold as she smiled down at him. Her face was full of white hot rage, cleverly concealed with the mask of the stoic.

He shook in the chair, desperately trying to yell, or scream some kind if warning to his fellow funeral goers. He managed a mumble as age wheeled him down the sidewalk of the busy Manhattan Street.

He desperately tried to elongate the mumble, and succeeded in formulating a barely audible raspy whisper.

Again, a small voice resounded in his being, while he rode the elevator down to the subway.

A low scream was formulated as she pushed him closer and closer to the warning line of the subways entrance platform.

And then, like a bomb had detonated in his entire being, like the rage of a sleeping volcano had erupted in his soul, he raised his hoarse voice and screamed;

"GWEN WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED KEVIN!" Right as she pushed him onto the dingy train tracks and his face met with the rusted wheels of the D-train that was running late to its final stop on Fordham.

The End.  
>

I'd like to thank everyone that stood by this, even through the sex and torture. I'd encourages you to read my other stores, but they all suck.

And if you were confused earlier, Ben was in a of puzzle room within the Ultamatrix, sort of like a safe room. In said safe room, he had to solve the puzzle of himself; I.E. have a revelation of why he was here, and what he had done to himself. The safe room was a get out of jail free card, and only worked when the subject had at least a 15% chance of living. The depiction of the Ultamatrix was largely based off of God (truth) from FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

That's all!

Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you all soon.

-Ivanknovv KruhgenShmitt


End file.
